A Confession in the Rain
by Aemilius95
Summary: I know that everyone who are NaruHina fans were not satisfied with how Naruto reacted to Hinata's confession when she battled Pain - so let's see how he would react to it now…
1. Chapter 1

**A Confession in the Rain**

Summary: I know _everyone_ who are Naru-Hina fans is not satisfied with how Naruto reacted to Hinata's confession when she battled Pain, so lets see how he reacts to it now…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto would be smart and he would sooooo be with Hinata right now.

The sky seemed to rumble with the storm that was closely approaching. Hinata looked up and thought to her self _Oh, I was just starting to enjoy the sunshine._

As it started to rain, Hinata started looking for a place to shelter before she became soaked. She saw a building that has closed up earlier in the day and started walking for that. As she reached the temporary shelter she considered her options.

She knew that her father would be furious at her being late but she also considered that if she went home soaking wet she would never hear the end of it if one of the elders saw her coming home in a 'disgraceful mess'.

After her battle in the chunnin exams, her father had become less stern, and had become concerned about her wellbeing and was supporting her.

Hinata started to think of what her father would say to her if she **did** come home wet, and if was spotted by an elder, she could hear it now…

"Hinata! What are you doing home, soaking wet? Do you know what could happen?!..."

Hinata imagined that her father, Hiashi looking at her with worry, while in his private office as he tried to explain softly what could happen…

"Did you think of the consequences of coming home soaking wet…you could get sick…also think of what you would project to the elders…they could do so much damage…they're waiting for a chance to make me disown you…"

Hinata knew that she had come a long way to proving herself to her father, however, Hinata still had to prove that she was strong to the elders so that she would be a strong clan leader.

Personally, Hinata didn't want the position to be clan head, but Hinata also didn't want her sister, Hanabi, to get the pressure to be clan head or to be put into the branch family.

Hinata was pushing for it, so she could change the clan, for the better.

After the whole fiasco with Pain and what she did, helped prove to the clan elders that she was strong and had slightly eased up on Hanabi becoming apart of the branch family.

"_Stupid clan elders…"_ Hinata thought, _"However, it was worth it, I was able to save my most precious person and tell him my feelings…" _

Hinata blushed a cherry red just thinking about what she had done, she just didn't shut up until she told him that she 'loved him'.

She was supposed to die though. Hinata wasn't complaining, but she wanted to die for her precious person, she wanted to die for Naruto.

After Pain, Hinata had just gone back to watching from afar and avoided Naruto, I mean, what do you expect! She confessed, that doesn't mean she got over being shy!

Hinata saw that Naruto was busy helping out the village to re-build and Hinata had beamed at the acceptation that Naruto had achieved from the villagers.

Hinata was glad about Naruto's acceptance into the village but before contemplating further she was pulled from her thoughts as she hears a familiar male voice swear…violently.

"Stupid fucking rain, why did it have to start while I **just** was on my way to Ichiraku for my ramen" the voice continued to grumble as he went on about bad timing and bad luck, once again cursing the rain.

Hinata froze at the sound of the familiar male voice, and recognised the voice and without even thinking she open her mouth and uttered,

"N-Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto looked up from his grumbling and saw Hinata standing behind him, shivering slightly as the top of her jacket was slightly wet from the short time in the rain.

"Hey Hinata, I didn't see you there."

Naruto smiled his 'foxy smile' at her and Hinata could feel her face heat up to a tomato red, but Naruto continued to speak,

"So…What are you doing out here Hinata?"

All the while, walking to her and joining her under the shelter she had and all Hinata could do was stand there and gape, as she thought,

"WHY! Did fate hate me?! I not ready to face him and…and…GAH! Not now, it's too soon…" and while Hinata was having this min-spaz, mentally, all she said was,

"I-I'm f-fine Naruto-kun, w-w-what about you?" beating herself for stuttering, she had confessed but still stuttered slightly in Naruto's presence.

All the while, Naruto was waiting for her answer him; he was subtly gazing over her and thinking,

"YES! Finally, I was getting tired from looking for her and when I let my guard down, she sneaks up on me. She always seems to be under my radar…but now I can give her my answer".

Naruto wasn't as dim as people thought, the stupidity was a defence mechanism from childhood, '_a stupid monster isn't a threat_' was the saying and the acting had saved him on more than one occasion, it also alleviated the pain.

As time went on, he had kept up the _mask_ because he found people underestimated him because of it. Naruto was actually almost as smart as Nara Shikamaru.

After what had happened in the battle with Pain, Naruto had been thinking about what Hinata had said to him when he was rescued by her.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a couple of hours after the defeat of Pain and Naruto was sitting on top of the Fourth's head thinking over what had happened in the battle.

"So, the fourth Hokage is my father huh? I wonder who my mother was. The fourth never married…at least publicly…also it explains how I can get the physical jutsu concepts so easily…"

Naruto's head was running around in circles but it had kept coming back to what Hinata had said before 'dieing' and every time he blushed at what she had said.

Thinking it over, he felt guilty that he never noticed the signs that she had liked him, the blushing at being too close to her, fainting when he touched her, the stuttering…

But all he had thought that she was a little weird and a bit emo. He felt so STUPID! He was supposed to be a genius but he completely missed THAT!

So, to stop his mind from overheating he thought about what Hinata meant to him. She's a good friend, a strong ninja, she supported him in the chunnin exams, she listened when he spoke to her and lately he been feeling warm and fuzzy when around her.

Hinata was also very beautiful and had…um…big…assets, moving on, she was kind and her hair was beautiful and Naruto also knew why he didn't notice her earlier - Sakura.

When he thought of the good points of Sakura all he came up with, a good ninja, pretty, scary **strong** and smart.

The more he thought about it, Naruto had come to conclusion that he should give up on Sakura. Naruto wasn't even sure why he liked her still, Sakura loved…_him_.

He been thinking about giving up on Sakura, but was dragging his feet and Hinata was the final push he needed.

All Sakura thought about was Sasuke and he bet that when, yes **when**, he brought Sasuke home, Sakura would go to Sasuke.

Also, another good point for Hinata is that she wouldn't beat him up over little things. He finally decided on what he would do he set off to his apartment because the sun was starting to set.

Naruto would start to _hunt_, so to speak, down the shy Hyuuga and tell her his answer.

**END FLASHBACK**

However, Hinata seemed to have a knack for avoiding him and when the few and rare times that he had found her, he would back out and talk about something else, also he hadn't told anyone of what had happened so he couldn't ask advice.

Not like he could! Ero-Sennin had no experience with dating a women, Kakashi-Sensei most likely is gay and Baa-chan, well… that would just be awkward.

He could ask his friends but he really didn't want to tell them what had happened. It was a Personal matter.

Also they would probably be no help, Sakura would be glad to be rid of his romantic advances, Ino…no way in HELL he was telling Ino, as she was the Gossip Queen of Konaha.

Shikamaru would just call it all 'troublesome', Choji would help him, Sai…Naruto shuddered, that would be just as bad as asking Ino.

Kiba would never be any help, Shino would be logical but that wouldn't help him, he refused to ask Neji, he would be killed and Tenten, he wasn't sure she might help.

Then Lee…he would go on about youth but would be no help.

When Hinata gave her answer to his question he replied, "Good..." and that was all he could come up with. An awkward silence came over them and Naruto decided not to beat around the bush. It was now or never, no backing out.

"H-Hey, Hinata?" started Naruto, cursing himself for stuttering, "Can I ask you about something?"

Hinata looked up from the ground and replied, "S-sure Naruto-kun_"_. Naruto took a large breath and Hinata had a feeling…the question he asking…oh no.

Hinata's heart was slowly breaking, coming up with worst case scenarios, most likely, Naruto telling her he didn't feel that way…they continued on and on….

Naruto was quiet when he asked, "D-did you mean what you said when you fought Pain to protect me?_"_ Hinata was shocked at the question, and then she got angry.

The very thing that Naruto would question her was her love! However, some small part of her rationalised what he when through during his childhood.

He grew up without parental love, sibling love or any love of any kind and had no one to comfort him. Naruto also was alone and had no friends until he graduated the academy.

Claming herself down with this information, she smiled a shy smile at him and looked up at him at and said, without a stutter, "_Yes, Naruto-kun I meant what is said…I Love you."_

Naruto looked shocked that she had said it while fighting Pain and that she had meant it.

The words she said "I Love you" had brought a warm and comforting feeling to Naruto and all of a sudden, she found herself in Naruto's arms.

Trying not to faint, she could feel the tremors that ran through his body at what; she could only guess, she had said. Hinata's eyes softened and returned the hug.

The tremors stopped and Naruto pulled away and looked right at her, with a serious face and started speaking,

"Hinata…" Naruto paused he seemed to be really thinking about what to say "I want to say sorry for not noticing that you liked me earlier and that I want to say that…I-I love you too."

Naruto feel like he was on cloud nine when he said that but also he was nervous.

Hinata seemed to brighten at what he said and opened her mouth and said, "R-really! Naruto-kun…"

Hinata was broken off by Naruto putting his fingers on her lips, keeping her from speaking.

"I'm not finished Hina-hime" blushing at her new nickname she let him continue speaking,

"Hinata-chan I also want to apologize that it took so long to reply but I needed time to think about what you said and to sort out my feelings" Naruto took a breath and continued,

"And when I finally decided that I loved you, I had to find you," Smirking Naruto continued, "You know how hard it is to find you!" he said in mock exasperation.

Hinata giggled, however Naruto continued speaking and started to look grim.

"I also think that you need to know what you're getting into by loving me…" Naruto broke off and seemed to be in mental pain.

Naruto went on, "Could you come to my apartment? I don't want to stand out in the rain and explain a long story."

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto to his apartment that was around 10 minutes away. As they walked to his apartment, Hinata noticed that he lived in a shady area of Konoha.

As Hinata entered Naruto's apartment, she looked around taking in every detail of the room. It was small but it seemed so bright the walls were painted a faint yellow.

The carpet also was a deep blue, probably to keep the blood and dirt Naruto tracked in hidden. It was also so open and the apartment probably was filled with sunlight during the daytime.

But it also just seemed so…Naruto like. He was like a bright orange sun that wasn't dampened by anything or anyone, Pain was just a recent example.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto and he was looking at her, as if looking for her approval. Hinata smiled a comforting smile and all she said was,

"It's a lovely home, Naruto-kun. It suits you."

Naruto smiled his foxy smile and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, it was a twitch that he had developed when he became embarrassed.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto paused and absently rubbed his stomach and began "Hinata…do you want to sit down?"

The question seemed to be awkward but Hinata moved over to the light brown couch and sat down, crossing her legs and sitting Indian style.

Naruto moved to the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the living room and moved to sit on it, then grabbing her hands and absently running his hands over hers.

Naruto seemed to be thinking of what to say and finally he asked, "Hinata…What do remember from the battle with Pain?"

Hinata thought it was a bizarre question but complied anyway and answered, "All I remember about the battle is after I confessed to you, I was waking up to Sakura leaning over me and telling me that you defeated Pain."

Naruto asked hesitantly, "Is there anything else?"

Thinking, Hinata answered, "Just before I 'died' I faintly remember an oppressive killing intent, then nothing."

Naruto looked down and his bright yellow covered his eyes as he seemed to be thinking, finally he looked up and took a deep breath. Naruto started speaking,

"Hinata, do you remember what was told to us with what happened 16 years ago?"

Confused by all the questions that Naruto asked, Hinata wanted to know what he was trying to tell her but when he mentioned 16 years ago, Hinata started thinking fast.

16 years ago, the only large event that happened was the attack by the Kyūbi no Kitsune but it was killed by the fourth Hokage but what was Naruto-kun getting at?

Hinata answered him, "It was the attack of the Kyūbi no Kitsune wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata continued speaking, "but it was killed by the fourth Hokage, why are you bringing it up?"

Naruto seemed to become even grimmer and when he looked up, Hinata could see all the pain and suffering Naruto had gone through and it made Hinata want to get up and take the pain away.

Naruto spoke, "Hinata-hime…the fox wasn't killed."

Hinata was shocked but allowed Naruto to continue, knowing that he would explain it.

Naruto continued, "The Kyūbi no Kitsune is a Bijuu or a Tailed beast and there are nine of them. The Kyūbi is the strongest out of all of them, so it's unthinkable that the fourth could kill him."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto kept speaking, "The only way to defeat a Bijuu is to seal it into a child and make them a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice." Naruto paused,

"Hinata…I was that child, I was the only one born that day, I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, I'm a monster" the end of that sentence sounded bitter.

Not knowing where the strength came from, Hinata stood up and hugged Naruto and told him the truth of what she felt.

"Naruto-kun, I've loved since I was a child and this doesn't change that". With that Naruto looked up in shock at Hinata, he opened his to speak but she put a hand around his mouth.

Hinata smiled inwardly at the switched situations but continued to speak, "Naru-kun, now that I know I admire you even more, you've protected us from the Kyūbi all these years".

"It also makes sense of where you get the enormous amount of chakra and stamina that you have and if the Village can't see that you protect us, they're fools and idiots."

Naruto was shocked beyond belief, not only did she not stutter but she still loved him even though she knew about the fox! Naruto couldn't keep it in any more. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze cried and Hinata Hyuuga just held him.

After 5 minutes, Naruto calmed down and looked at Hinata, seeing the beautiful, kind and caring ninja and he was happy, for the first time in many years Naruto was content with life.

Naruto moved his hands up and held her face and leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers. Hinata was shocked when Naruto kissed her but closed her eyes and kissed back, enjoying herself.

Speaking first Naruto spoke to Hinata, "Hina-hime, I glad that you accept me but you need to be aware that there are dangerous people after me and our relationship needs to be kept quiet…for now."

"And there will also people who will appose our relationship within the village."

Hinata answered, "I know Naru-chan, but together we will fight them and prove them wrong and follow our nindo of never giving up."

Naruto smiled a true smile and answered her, "Thank you Hina-hime."

They both looked at each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing, Naruto broke eye contact first to check the time and it was midnight.

Eyes widening, Naruto cursed and looking at Hinata he knew that she saw the time as well and she looked panicked. "Hina, what's wrong?"

Hinata answered slowly, "My father is going to be very angry and the elders…" she broke off.

Naruto continued where she left off, "Hinata, you are staying with me, no arguments." Saying that because Hinata would try to object and Naruto continued,

"It's too late for you to go home, so you are staying with me. Besides…" Naruto broke off smiling, "…I can get to know you better."

Hinata wanting to protest but knew that noting would change his mind so she opted to stay and get to know what he was like before she knew him.

She also knew her father and the elders wouldn't be happy but she could handle them with Naruto by her side. The future was looking up.

**The End**.


	2. Author Note

**Author Note!**

**SEQUEL TO A CONFESSION IN THE RAIN!**

The Sequel to A Confession in the Rain is now posted, so for anyone who have story alerts check out the sequel – **The Sun Shining Through** – and I hope that it was worth the wait.

**ANYONE WHO IS A D. GRAY-MAN FAN – READ THIS!**

I'm writing a Yuellen story (it's Yoai) and I need help in deciding what the pairing for Lenalee is in the story might be. So, please check out my poll and help me out? And if you do, thanks a lot. ***smiles widely***

**FINALLY** thanks to all those who either reviewed or favourited (is that a word? Hmmm…) my story – you guys or girls are my favourites, it makes me feel so loved! ***wipes away a tear, grinning***

KEEP READING AND ENJOY ANY OF MY FUTURE STORIES! **;-p**


End file.
